The Morning After
by hinnyxx
Summary: Duke/Vi. Oneshot. Duke and his roommate imbibe some questionable punch.


Duke opened his eyes. It was apparent to him that he had gotten _very_ drunk the previous night and had probably done something incredibly stupid. That's when he noticed his new roommate, Sebastian, draped across his own very naked torso. Duke calmly removed the arms of his sleeping roommate from his chest and quickly dressed before slipping out of the room unnoticed by the oblivious man sleeping in his bed. He _had_ to clear his head.

Moments later, Viola woke up alone, naked and confused in a bed that was not her own. She looked over at her own bed on the other side of the room and realized what must have happened the previous night when she and Duke had been downing some questionable punch that his brother had sent. She and Duke had slept together. Which meant.. Oh god. He knew. He had to know that she wasn't Sebastian. She quickly threw on her discarded clothes of the previous night and rushed out the door to her first class praying to god that she'd bump into Duke on the way.

As soon as she walked into Bio she released the breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. Duke had this class, too. He was sitting with his friends, but he looked different than he did yesterday. Pensive. She came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Uhm, we… Uh. Should really talk."

Duke gulped and nodded, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from his friends as he followed her out. They stepped out of the classroom into the deserted hall and Viola started. "Are you okay?"

"I…" He took a breath. "No. This is really hard to deal with. I mean, you've probably known that you were… You know… for a while."

"Well, uhm. Yeah, I was kinda born that way." Viola interjected.

"But I," Duke pointed to himself, "just found out. And this is really hard to deal with." Viola opened her mouth to say something, but Duke continued. "Dude, I'm gay!"

Her mouth dropped to the floor for a brief second, then she regained her senses. "You're not gay."

"But we…"

"Yeah, but you're not gay."

"How…" Viola put her finger against his lips to silence him.

"I'm not Sebastian. I'm his twin sister, Viola." She reached up and began to remove the artificial facial hair before yanking the wig from her head, letting her real hair cascade down her back. "The girls' team at Cornwall got cut and the boys wouldn't let us try out for their team so when my brother decided to go to London for two weeks, I decided to disguise myself as him so I could make the boys' team here and beat Cornwall."

"Just because you wear a wig doesn't prove you're a girl."

"Okay." She then pulled the hem of her shirt up over her head, flashing him.

"I.. uh.. wha.. uhm.. wow." He pulled her shirt back down.

"Please don't tell anyone.. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but..."

"I want to help you."

"You.. what?"

"I can help you with your soccer and maybe make first string for the Cornwall game, and I'll keep your secret…"

"And what are you getting out of this? 'Cause it sure as hell isn't the satisfaction of a job well done."

Duke smiled and leaned down and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh." Viola whispered when they had parted.

Duke chuckled before saying, "We'd better get back to class."

"Yeah," Viola quickly tugged the wig back on and reattached her fake eyebrows and sideburns. She turned to Duke. "Am I presentable?"

Duke chuckled again before helping her. He tugged on her shirt, straightening it, and combed the artificial hair of her wig with his fingers before giving her a nod. He took her hand and led her back to the lab, quickly dropping it once they entered the classroom.

The teacher greeted them, "Orsino, Hastings, I'm glad you could join us. Now please take a seat. You two will be lab partners as everyone else has already been assigned one."

They made their way to an empty lab bench in the back of the class and seated themselves, pulling their seats close. Their hands and feet were in constant contact throughout the whole class.


End file.
